peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 February 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-02-18 ; Comments *First show following the move back to mid week slots. *Introduction. After a short snippet of the theme tune to Children’s Favourites Billy. JP: ‘Hello again crowd of people. I’m John Peel. Reclaiming territory if you like. Like a dog pissing on a gatepost, therefore this.’ *A recording of the first ninety minutes of a two hour show is available. Sessions *Coldcut #1. Broadcast live from Maida Vale. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :: (8:30 news) *Undertones: ‘Teenage Kicks (7 inch)’ Good Vibrations Records :: (JP: ‘Still the best record ever made.’) *Teenage Kicks (Band) : ‘Bye Bye Boss (7 inch – Split With Chop Suey)’ Rubber Rabbit Rock’N’Roll Records *Menace & USD: ‘Lets Go (12 inch – Insect War)’ Area 51 Recordings :: (JP: '...and he’s sent me a postcard which says on the front of it “Industry must serve the people not enslave them.” A fanatic quite clearly.’) See this poster. *Mukuyuni Boys: ‘Kanyensay (Cassette – Matiso Mahjon)’ Barack Records *Sundowners: ‘The Girl With The Thing In Her Hair (7 inch)’ Sea Note *A Guy Called Gerald: Touch Me (CD – Black Secret Technology)’ Juice Box *Willie Nelson: ‘Touch Me (7 inch)’ Liberty :: (JP: ‘Well, as you can tell from the scratchy start, that’s one of those tunes I used to play a lot when I felt sorry for myself when I was living in Dallas on me own. Touch Me Willie Nelson, and the point being that the track before that was called Touch Me as well and that was by a Guy Called Gerald from the LP on Juice Box records called Black Secret Technology. And that’s the kind of poor idea that passes for a programming concept that you’ll get in these programmes’.) *Midget: ‘Camouflage (7 inch)’ Pet Sounds *Capleton & Yami Bolo: ‘Put Down Yuh Weapon (7 inch)’ Fat Eyes Records *Swervedriver: ‘93 Million Miles From The Sun Counting (7 inch)’ Sessions Records *Taran-Té: Blasphemix Yonal (12 inch) Hadshot Haheizar @ *Dakota Suite: Colder (7 inch)’ Amos Recordings *Sam Apple Pie: ‘Hawk (LP – Sam Apple Pie)’ Decca :: (9:30 news) *Starfish TX: Frustrated (LP – Frustrated)’ Trance Syndicate Records *Palace Music: ‘The Spider’s Dude Is Often There (7 inch – Little Blue Eyes)’ Drag City *Coldcut: Live Mix: @ **'Coldcut vs Grandmaster Flash' **'Creatures' **'Shakatakadoob' **'Scratch Yr Heads' **'Beats + Pieces ’97' *'File 1' ends a few minutes from the end of the set *Black Dog: Four Friends And A Microphone (v/a album– Foundations: Coming Up From The Streets) Feedback Communications @ *Third Eye Foundation: Semtex Version (12") Domino SER 502 @ *Ender: We Can't Forget The Snake, Your Tongue (7" EP - Ender) Sing! Eunuchs EUNUCH 24 @ *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-02-18 (incomplete) *2) 1997-02-xx Peel Show LE330 ;Length *1) 01:31:52 (from 1:29-1:31:45) *2) 1:32:27 (to 45:13) (from 31:49 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Created from LE330 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1997 Lee Tape 330 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector